My Scarlet Rose
by monkeylovermarie6
Summary: about a girl who moves to the leaf and meets the gang and others. it a Sasuke love story. in modern time and they are in high school. sorry for bad summary but the story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

"class please welcome our new student" said Guy Sensei.

"hello" said the whole class

"hello,my name is Scarlet Ambrose" i replied

"alright Scarlet why dont you sit in the back next to Sasuke". i went all the way back and sat next to th guy i presume is Sasuke. he is very handsome, had raven hair and onyx eyes. i could tell by the way the girls looked at him that he was popular. bu i dont think he cares, he probably doesn't even like fan-girls.

"alright Sauke i want you to show Scarlet around"

"hn" was all Sasuke said. okay so he was arrogant. when class ended Sasuke was waiting for me by the door.

"let me see your schedule". i gave it to him and he said we had all the same classes together.

when we where walking to our second period this one girl came to sasuke and asked "can we go on a date later after school Sasuke?"

"no" was all he said before he walked away. i don't blame him, by the looks these girls gave him they probably always ask him.

when we got to class someone shrieked "SASUKE" the he got hugged with a girl with shoulder pink hair and green eyes.

"get off me Sakura" after she got off him she glared at me.

"what are you doing with my Sasuke-kun"

"he's showing me around" but before she could reply, the bell teacher made me sit next to a girl with long blue hair an long blue eyes, she is pretty.

"hello my name is Scarlet"

"hello, mines Miwa nice to meet you"

"same here". when class ended i wad time for third,and then fourth. when fourth period ended it was time for lunch. when we got there we spotted the rest and went to them. i meet them during third and fourth. their was Hinata,has long black hair and lavender eyes. Kiba, short brown hair and eyes. Shino, black hair and i think eyes. Lee, black bowel hair and big black eyes. Tenten, brown hair and eyes. Neji, long brown hair and lavender eyes, he's Hinata's cousin. Choji, brown hair and eyes. Shikamaru, black hair eye and eyes. Ino, long blonde hair and blue eyes. Temari, short blonde hair an blue eyes. Kankuro, brown eyes and cant see hair. Garra, red hair and se foam green eyes. Sakura and Naruto, golden blonde hair and blue eyes. since everyone had food except for Sasuke and I, we decided to go and get some.


	2. Chapter 2

someone mentioned that this is a itanaru... but its not really. their the second pairing, it will focaus more on Sasuke and Scarlet! thanks for all the reviews...

XxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we where in line, so many girls keeped flirting with Sasuke and glared ar me. A guy came up to me and asked "Your new right?"

"Yeah" i replied.

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Evan Maxwell"

"Its nice to meet you too"

"Do you have a name"

"Huh..yeah sorry about that, its Scarlet Ambrose"I replied embarrassed"

"Si do need someone to show you around?"

"No Sasuke is showing me, but thank you anyway"

"Oh... okay bye" he replied kinda down, i wonder why?. That guy was kinda cute. He had hazelnut hair and hazel eyes. When i turned to Sasuke, i thought i saw him glaring at Evan... I guess I need to get my eyes checked. When we were done we headed back to everybody. Miwa and Amy, a girl I meet during 3rd period, She has red hair and eyes, were giving me sly looks.

"What?" i asked confused.

"So what did he ask you?"

"If i needed help around the school"

"Oh... lucky you" Amy said with envy in her voice.

"Lucky me?" i asked confused.

"Yes you"

"Uhh... why?"

"Why! because he's the second most popular guy in school"

"Who's first?"

"Sasuke of course". i should have known it was him.

"why is Sasuke first" i asked curious.

"Well one because he us the best looking guy in school" True. "Two is because he's rich"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his dad is the boss of the police and his mom is a famous music composer also his grandparents where rich and when they died his family got their stuff"

"oh don't forget that his family has a really famous and company" Amy cut in.

"So does he have any cousins, brother, ect."

"Yeah he has lots if cousins but they don't live here an he has a very handsome older brother, his name is Itachi"

"So what about you Scarlet?" Miwa asked.

"Well my mom's a movie producer and my dad's a C.E.O to a company, I'm an only child"

"Wow you family must have a lot of money" Amy said shocked.

"I guess, i don't really care" I replied indifferent.

"So do you like anyone"

"No... why?" i relied confused.

"Well duh your beautiful, so must have had so many boys ask you out"

"Besides your prettier than Kiyoki an her little bitches"

"Who's Kiyoki" i asked.

"she's the queen bee in this school"

"she's mean, thinks she better than everyone and is fake"

"Yeah, no guy ha ever turned her down except Sasuke"

"Really"

"Yup and if she finds out your with him then... lets just say she'll pay you a visit". Okay so my first day and I already probably made an enemy... The queen bee to be exact, just great.

"Well do you at least think anyone's hot"

"Well i do think Sasuke is and that Evan is kinda cute"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohh... you are so crushing on Sasuke" Amy exclaimed excitedly.  
"What! no i'm not." I could feel my cheeks heat up. The bell for lunch ranged.  
"Well can you pick us up after school?" Miwa asked.  
"Sure" I replied.  
"Alright, thank you! bye". After they left I got up from my spot and went to Sasuke. I didn't need to walk far since he was sitting across from me. Yes we ate lunch together but since there where a lot of us we had to combine three tables. When he saw me come up to him, he stand up and waited for me to catch up.  
When I did I asked "So how was your lunch".  
"Fine". Okay so he's the type that doesn't like to talk, no matter. I was going to say something else, but the someone ran into me hard. I ended up falling and hitting my head on the floor. The last thing I saw was Sasuke and heard him call my name.

"Scarlet!" I woke up to someone calling my name. When I tried to get up I felt dizzy and felt pain on the back of my head.  
"Try not to get up so fast, sweetie" A new voice said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well it seems you hit your head pretty hard and blacked out, so Sasuke here carried you and brought you in" the nurse explained. That was so nice of him!  
"Thank you both!". Sasuke and I stayed in the nurses office until I felt better. It seems we missed 20 minutes of class.  
"So min tell me why the both of you are 20 minutes late?" Our teacher asked.  
"Sorry but I blacked out and Sasuke stayed wit me to make sure I can get back to class without it happening again" i explained and handed him the pass.  
"Alright you two sit in the back".It was two a table. I sat next to the window while Sasuke sat by the walk way.


End file.
